


2 Beargrass

by alilbitofmorgjii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beta read by my english teacher lmao, Death, F/M, Fantasy, Mentions of Starvation, Native American Character(s), Native American/First Nations Culture, Native American/First Nations Deities, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, Spirit Animals, Spirits, This is my first book sorry it's awful, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilbitofmorgjii/pseuds/alilbitofmorgjii
Summary: When you're always surrounded by your loved ones, it's easy to forget how much you value them until they're gone. Nita and Kainai have always had each other around. In fact, they don't remember life without each other in it: but when all things seem to change for the better, all comes crashing down. Nita warns Kainai that he might be forgetting about their friendship due to his increase in power, but Kainai assures her he won't forget about her: but an unfortunate event occurs that may impact Nita and Kainai for the rest of their lives. Nita is in danger, and with time running out, can Kainai manage to save their everlasting bond before it's too late?
Relationships: Kainai/Nita
Kudos: 3





	1. Birth of a leader

The sun climbed up the purple mountains as life on the reservation was reborn after a lifeless night's sleep. The footsteps of the dogs and their men trotted down the dirt path to the stream. The women and their children's voices echoed through the settlement. Nita, the life of the village, giggled as she bounded out of her home. Her long, shiny black hair bounced on her back as she ran towards the sun. Her olive, smooth skin glistened in the sun that was just barely above the mountains.  
"Kainai... where are you? Kainai!" her little voice called. She giggled to herself as she searched through the big evergreen trees for her friend.  
"Kainai!" she shouted again. The echo of her voice slowly faded, and the atmosphere fell quiet. Nita stood alone in the dirt, feeling like it would be best to surrender. Then, all of a sudden, a beautiful young boy jumped out from behind a tree trunk:  
"Got you!" he laughed. His chuckle was like the call of a great bird. The little girl screamed and stumbled back, tripping over a grey stone in the ground. The children rolled on the dirt laughing at the result of the game. Kainai eventually sat up and wiped his eye with his thumb. He followed the tear as it rolled down his arm and onto the dirt, forming a spot on the dry dirt.  
"C'mon," Kainai eventually said, "My father is waiting."  
Kainai held his hand out for Nita. She stood and brushed off the dirt from her cloak. Her mother had made a cloak for herself when she was pregnant with her daughter Nita. It was soft and made from buffalo skin. The fur was a grey wolf's, a hunting accomplishment for a man of the Blackfoot Tribe. Nita's mother cared deeply for her daughter. She had always wanted to teach Nita to weave baskets and to make necklaces: she would've wanted to watch Nita grow up to become a beautiful young woman just like her mother.  
\----------  
The men carried the baskets of bright pink and green fish up the hill. The women and their children carefully set food of all kinds on the long table around the campfire. The fresh vegetables, fruits, and meat looked like a painting from a museum as they played on the table. The fire flickered on the cave walls, displaying the red handprints of the men that represented their tribe before them. Kainai's father, the leader of the tribe, stood over the fire. Everyone from the Blackfoot tribe gathered around the fire for the celebration. The importance of this event was significant, for everyone wore their finest clothing and turquoise jewelry. Tonight's celebration wasn't a birthday or holiday: but a rite of passage. Kainai is becoming the new leader of the Blackfoot tribe.  
\-------  
Kainai's father held onto his son by his shoulders, clutching his skin with his worn fingers. Akecheta, Nita's grandmother, gently walked towards Kainai. In her hands was a leather necklace with a bear carved from stone. Every aspect was on the necklace: an irritated expression fixed on the bear's face, and its shoulders were hunched as if it was about to jump out of the stone and attack Kainai. Kainai's glowing face twisted into a grin as he heard the voice of Akecheta.

"Come, my people," she exasperated. She lifted her arms high above her head, almost as if she was reaching for the stars.

"Tonight we mark a new beginning., A new chapter for the life of the Blackfeet. Our Kainai is the new leader,” she spoke with reassurance. Akecheta laid the necklace against Kainai’s airbrushed skin. The wind howled and danced with the purple and pink leaves of the forest. The people jumped on their feet and cheered for Kainai. The children danced around him in a circle around the fire. Kainai felt good. The hearts of all his people, his tribe, celebrated him that night. Kainai’s nervousness was replaced with confidence and happiness. He felt proud to be the new leader. The chanting died down around the campfire as everyone and their mother sat along the table to eat. The women and men had prepared the most traditional food of the tribe for tonight’s great celebration. The sweet and savory smells of the fruit and meat wafted around the settlement, drawing all those near to come and take a bite.  
“My dear son,” Kainai’s father, Tyee, said.  
“You have brought me great happiness with your courage and strength. I have taught you well, your mother and I are very proud. I know you will risk yourself and go many distances for your people, my little Kainai. Come, take a walk with me.” Kainai followed his father into the cave, lit by the distant campfire. Tyee ran his old fingers along the rock wall, covered in handprints from past leaders like himself.  
“This, my son, is the cave of courage. Here lies the past of the leaders who once controlled our tribe. My father, hHis father, and the men above them have all placed their hands along the wall. Now, it is your turn to do the same.” Tyee scooped up a handful of the brick red mud along the cave wall. He rubbed it in his hands and slapped the remains into Kainai’s palm.  
“Place your hand here,” Tyee said as he pointed to empty space next to his own imprint. Kainai raised his hand to the wall and spread his little fingers. He pressed his hand into the stone and counted to 10. He took his hand off to reveal a tiny mark on the wall, holding a big meaning. He looked up at his father and met him with a smile.  
“Very good son. Now, run along. Your little friend is waiting for you by the river.”  
\----------  
The bright evening moon shone across the sleeping lake, the owls cooed and hooted in tune with the crickets on the reserve. Nita was sitting tall on a big rock overlooking the river. She sat still as a deer, with her hands folded in her lap, seemingly enjoying the quiet, peaceful moment alone. Kainai scampered down the large hill to Nita.  
“Nita, is it you?” he said. Nita’s body remained still, as she was expecting his arrival.  
“Hello Kainai, come. I need to talk to you,” Her voice trembled. Kainai’s stomach twisted. Nita was a playful girl, not one to often be serious. Kainai positioned himself on the rock next to Nita. He remained quiet and began to listen as Nita brought up the courage to speak.  
“Kainai,” Nita began.  
“I’m so happy that you are the new leader, I really am. It brings me such joy to see everyone chanting your name and cheering you on. It’s just when Akecheta placed the necklace on you, I felt... I don't know. I just felt unsure,” she paused.  
“Do you not have faith in my abilities? Do you not trust me?” Kainai questioned.  
“No.. not at all! I do,” she continued, “I’m just scared. We’ve always been so close! I never want to lose you, I feel like now that you’re the leader you’ll forget who I am like I never existed in your world. I’m worried. Please don’t forget me,” She whimpered. “I need you.”  
Kainai smiled and cupped her round face with his hands.  
“Nothing’s ever going to change, Nita. I’m always here, of course, I’ll never forget you. You’re my best friend and you always will be.” Kainai’s thumb wiped her tears from her pretty face. Nita smiled in the moonlight and wrapped her arms around Kainai. A few seconds passed and she looked back up to him, her face serious once again.  
“I have one more thing to tell you,” she warned. “I’ve been hearing these voices, well not really voices but someone singing and calling to me from the forest.” Nita looked down at her feet. “The voices just get stronger and stronger, I need to go. It’s driving me insane,” she said. “Akecheta used to tell stories of the spirits in the forest. They would sing with their beautiful voices and lure the villagers into the forest.” Kainai grabbed Nita’s shoulders and shook her.  
“No matter what you do not go into that forest understand? I am not going to lose you.” Nita nodded her head, attempting to make a promise she knew she couldn’t keep. She shoved her hand into her pocket and pulled out two2 Beargrass flowers and handed them to Kainai. He reached for them and felt their soft, white petals of the flowers. They were beautiful. His favorite: and only Nita would ever know that.  
"They're so beautiful, Nita. Thank you," he smiled. Nita exchanged a bashful grin and reached for Kainai's hand. They both stood and began to walk back towards the commotion of people in the village.


	2. A Dream

The morning sun had barely grasped the shoulders of the purple mountains, and even so, the village people were busy working on the reservation. The women brought their baskets down to the river to wash their clothes from the night before. The men stood in the river with their long, sharp spears, anticipating the moment when the biggest fish would leap out of the water to catch. The little boys battled with sticks and the girls made bracelets and necklaces with turquoise beads. It seemed like everyone was partaking in the early morning activities, except for Nita. She lazed in the dewy morning grass by the river, watching the stars fade into the light and the water creep up onto the sand. Nita wasn’t a follower. She always marched to her beat. She didn’t care to partake in the games the other children played, or battle with sticks or make bracelets. She preferred to spend the lasting early hours of the morning alone, listening to the water fold over itself and the crickets chirp. After a while of daydreaming, Nita curled into a ball all while closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.  
⚘⚘⚘⚘⚘  
Lighting struck over the mountains as thunder roared and echoed through the trees and the river. The dark afternoon sky lit up with every flash of lighting, seemingly coming closer and closer to the village. The rain beating down onto the ground, heavy raindrops sliding off the leaves on the trees overhead. The storm angrily rolled/swept through the village, destroying anything in its path. Nita sat undercover in her home, with her mother and father. Nita’s mother combed her fingers through her daughter’s silky black hair. Nita clung to her mother’s leg, seeking protection from the violent storm. The girl’s mother chuckled,   
“My little bear. There is nothing to be afraid of. I’m right here.” Nita climbed onto her mother's lap, curling into a ball and closing her eyes.   
“My little bear,” Nita’s mother cooed before Nita fell fast asleep in her arms.   
\-----  
Nita awoke to the stains of tears on her face.   
“I must’ve been crying in my sleep,” she thought to herself. She curled into a ball, rocking back and forth while burying her head in her knees. It had been a long time since Nita last heard the comforting voice of her mother: the most beautiful woman for miles. There was no touch like her mother’s. She missed the way she used to play with her, the way she would sing her to sleep. Nita missed her mother more than anything in the world. No matter who would keep her company, she always felt alone without her by her side. 

Nita sighed and sat up, the sun now high above the mountains. She ran up the hill and through the village, occasionally waving to the people working. Her feet padded on the dirt, making prints as she ran down to the stream, past the men busy fishing, and eventually stopping at the entrance to the forest: the forest she swore she’d never enter.  
\------  
Nita wandered through the thick, dark forest. The air was suffocating and tranquil, and the fog laid low on the ground. The crows’ red eyes matched with the giant trees stared her down when she walked. Nita was lost in the trees that engulfed the lasting sunlight. She trembled, crossing her arms across her chest in search of solace. Twigs snapped underneath her feet when she stepped, echoing throughout the forest that seemed to never end.  
“Help me! Somebody please, father... Kainai!” Nita’s hoarse cry hung in the air. She sank to her knees and buried her head into her hands.  
“Please... I want to go home,” she croaked.  
\------  
The forest stayed soundless for what appeared to be an eternity, but despite the silence, it was only the chilling atmosphere of the forest that turned seconds into grim hours. Suddenly, the leaves twitched on the treetops, and the crows flew away. The ground seemed to rumble like it was about to erupt, and the entire forest felt like it was caving in. Nita planted her hands on the ground around her for balance and sucked in shallow breaths of fear. Her head spun around her like an owl’s, almost in a 180 motion. She examined the forest for anything that might have caused this uncanny, earthquake-like situation. She peered around to what seemed like no avail, until she spotted a dark figure standing in the foggy distance. Its creepy features were outlined by the sunlight on its back. The creature had a very large, tall and round figure. Its paws twisted into large claws on each side of its body. Its fur was splattered with thick, red blood and the beast's eyes were piercing through Nita's little soul. Nita was paralyzed with fear. She knelt beside the log for cover, holding her ears like a man at war in an attempt to seek security. Abruptly, the creature bellowed: its low, rumbling growl echoed throughout the forest. Nita could almost see it already: foaming at the mouth, the deep black eyes peering into her soul, its purpose to devour every inch of her. The menacing sounds of the creature crept closer and closer . Nita gathered the courage to stand facing the now recognizable creature: a bear. Not just any bear, but the biggest, most horrifying and most savage Nita had ever seen. The animal towered over her. Nita’s body was overwhelmed with dread, and she knew there was nothing left for her to do..  
\-----  
The people in the village were quiet, creating a ghost town-like atmosphere. Everyone and their mother knew about Nita, and where she had gone. The people were worried sick about her: after all, she was the life of the village. She kept everyone "alive". The children didn’t giggle like they used to. The fresh vegetables and fish meals tasted different without Nita at the table. Kainai had spent the past few days sitting on the rock (the one Nita and him used to spend their time on), distraught. Kainai couldn’t feel anything.e was lost without his best friend by his side. Kainai gazed into the sky above the still river, a single tear streaming down his cheek. He wiped it off his chin like muscle memory; his hands are most likely used to him drying his face constantly. Of course, Kainai had heard about the voices Nita was hearing. After all, he was the first person Nita had talked to about them. He just couldn’t bear the thought of little Nita, standing at the entrance to the forest. His mind wandered over to all the things that could be happening to her, but he quickly pushed them away. He refused to think about the torture his best friend may be going through.  
“Son,” a voice spoke from behind him. His father, Tyee, shuffled over and positioned himself on the rock next to his son, grabbing his hand and placing it on his lap.  
“I know how you are feeling, Kainai. Everyone around here is just like you. I hate seeing you like this, you don’t seem like my son,” he rasped.  
Tyee looked out onto the river, “but you can’t stay this way forever. Nita needs your help.”  
He looked at Kainai, who was still staring into space. The two sat in silence for a while.   
“I know, father,” Kainai finally said, “I’m leaving tonight. And no matter what the hell I’m about to go through, I’d rather go through it then live the rest of my life without Nita by my side.”   
Kainai sprang off the rock and ran off back to the village. Tyee watched his son run for a moment before sighing. Honestly, Tyee was just as torn as his Kainai. He had spent days watching someone he was convinced that wasn't even his son anymore. Kainai wasn’t himself. He never ate, never played, never cared for anything. Tyee couldn’t bear watching his son slip away in front of his eyes. He knew something had to be done.  
\---------  
For the fifth night in a row, Kainai found himself laying restlessly on his bed, mindlessly looking up at the ceiling. His heart was slow and he was tired, but he hadn’t been doing anything. However, his fatigue wasn't enough to ever put him to sleep. Kainai’s mind had been packed with all things Nita: how afraid she might be, if she might be hurt, or possibly dead... But Kainai couldn’t think about that now. He’d already wasted enough time thinking: he needed to take action. Kainai decided he would wake up at dawn, and prepare himself for the journey into the forest. His father would bring him the weapons he may need, while the mothers and children would bring him food and blankets. He knew the people would do anything to help him prepare. After all, the village was counting on Kainai to save their Nita.   
\--------  
The sun had just begun to reveal its familiar face over the peaks of the mountains. Kainai was busy making his rounds to the people of the village. He wore his carefully beaded leather moccasins, his thick pants to protect himself from the freezing temperature of the forest, a cloak made by a woman in the village, and a big sack full of bread, water, and an extra blanket. The men had given him precisely handcrafted weapons: A spear and a knife. The tip of the spear was a sharpened stone that was sanded down, and the carved wooden stick was attached to the stone by a long piece of wool. Kainai shoved the knife in his back pocket and grasped the spear in his right hand, using it as a walking stick.   
Tyee watched as Kainai waved goodbye to the group of people in the village. Everyone waved goodbye, some even pausing to wipe the tears off their faces. It was hard to say goodbye to their leader, but the tribe would be okay. They would be okay as long as they knew Kainai was saving Nita. Kainai started moving down the path to the riverbank, leaving footprints in the dirt. His figure became less and less visible as he hiked away, ultimately becoming only a small silhouette in the horizon.


	3. Misguided

Kainai proceeded to stroll on the now barely visible path through the forest, eluding all the exotic plants and foreign atmosphere he’d come across. The long, spiky, lush stems of plants protruded from the ground, grazing against Kainai’s legs as he stumbled through the dense air of the forest. The insects snaked up the towering tree trunks and the birds shrieked a terrifying tune that echoed throughout the woods. Kainai's little heart was skipping beats, thumping so hard against his chest that he could practically hear the vibrations of his heart hammering in his skull. 

The boy trudged on his exhausting journey through the dense forest with his one motive constantly on his mind: his friend. His brain continuously replayed memories of them in his mind, like an old VHS tape. The thought about how thoughtful she was: her usual stubbornness fading within seconds whenever somebody needed help. The ways she would sacrifice herself for the protection of her people. The way she laughed, bright and contagious, and the way her mesmerizing face would light up whenever she and Kainai were goofing off.   
♡♡♡♡♡  
After what seemed like hours of hiking through the merciless forest, Kainai had finally reached what appeared to be the most enchanting place known to man. The clearing was enthralling, so much so that Kainai thought he was dreaming. The boy rubbed his eyes, but he most certainly wasn't dreaming.   
The forest meadow was littered in lavender, the rest of the flowers are scorched-orange and pure, molten-gold. In the meadow was a perfect view of the sea-silver sky chasing the grass into shadow at the coming of the clouds, with lances of sparkling sunlight spearing the ground in places. pink-tinted trees set alive by fairies. The sky-spearing mountains in the distance come into focus and their monk-caps of snow glitter in the light. The meadow seemed to provide yet another motive: Wild pears ripen and tumble, orchard-fresh fruit is ready to be plucked from the dense trees. Their gummy and sappy smells shedding their lifeblood through the bark reminds you that nature is truly a heaven on Earth. 

Kainai bounded in the grass, waving his palms in the air. His fingers stroked the thick bark of the trees, outlining the grooves that each told a story. He stooped down to pick two2 Beargrass flowers: similar to the ones Nita gave him the night before she left. He meticulously placed them into his back pocket and sat down onto the grass. He was drained. The boy rolled on his back, grinning as the warm sun healed his tender heart. His hand relaxed on his stomach, rising up and down as he breathed. As his exhales grew slower, his eyelids became heavy, eventually causing him to fade into a deep slumber.   
\--------  
When the sun rose again, Kainai stirred awake to the noise of his stomach growling. He rubbed his eyes and murmured, wrapping his arms around his waist and rolling towards his backpack. He dug his hands in his bag expecting to find the slices of bread and apples the village people had given him: only to stick his hand through a big hole at the bottom of his backpack. Frantically, he arose to pick some of the succulent fruit off of the trees but every single piece of fruit was rotting and parched. The meadow’s' brilliant atmosphere had completely vanished. Now, the wind howled and blew a bitter chill past the now dying trees; it danced with the leaves and dragged them away unwillingly from the ground. The floor was damp and stagnant with the odor of decomposing wood. The meadow seemed inescapable; tall silhouettes shadowing the ground, ravens circling overhead, and screams echoing through the wind. Kainai’s eyes welled with tears as he realized his situation: there was no food to satisfy his empty stomach, no food to keep him alive for the rest of his journey. There is an unnerving, dreadful sensation one experiences when they are aware of their soon to be death. The cryptic, inescapable, eternal absence.   
☽☽☽☽☽  
Both overwhelmed by rage and despair, the boy grabbed a rock in the dead grass and threw it as hard as he could into the foggy distance. He shrieked, a war cry heard for miles. He squeezed his hands and dropped onto his knees, furiously pounding his fists into the ground. His agony was shadowed by his rage. Scarlet red blood oozed out of his palms, relaxing his grip. “Why can’t things just be easy anymore? Why can’t things be the way they used to be?” Kainai screamed, questioning the soundless forest.  
“You take my best friend? You take my food, my life! What else do you want from me?!” His cry hung still in the dense air of the meadow. Minutes passed as the boy stood in the blood-soaked grass. He couldn't feel the sting of the crimson fluid seeping out of his palms because his soul was now the open-wound that needed emergency stitches. 

Heavy rain thrashed through the reservation, flooding the homes and crops, creating disastrous damage everywhere imaginable. Earsplitting cracks of lightning lit up the sky and thunder roared and echoed through the mountains. A violent beast of a storm was ravaging through the land. The sky is gloomy and weeping. The clouds are churlish and Kranken-cruel. They cough out great quantities of water and thunking balloons of sopping moisture. The tall trees are uprooted, the rain is ceaseless. It snaps and crackles like bracken pods in a bushfire. The noise of the rain is not the usual harmonic thrumming: it is sinister and vengeful. The wind whips up into frenzy. It is a piercing, keening omen of the carnage to follow.

Time passed slowly as the village people cowered in their homes, drenched and shivering in the icy, dense rain. They were paralyzed to the spot, the menacing aura holding them in a tightening grip. The overwhelming panic blinded their sadness for what the storm was taking from them. Just outside their homes was a devastating scene: years of crops torn from the ground, trees fallen on homes, and flooded soil. The people prayed for a miracle, a way to end this devastating destruction before it took not only their belongings but their own lives too. Now all they could do was sit and wait hopefully for Kainai to make it home safe.   
☁☁☁☁☁

Kainai meandered on a dark trail through the grim woods. The boy had been following this path for a while: but he was sure he was walking in circles. He wouldn't be surprised if he was going insane due to the disturbing, sullen ambiance of the woods. Kainai meandered on a trail through the grim woods. The boy had been following this path for a while: but he was sure he was walking in circles. He wouldn't be surprised if he was going insane due to the disturbing, sullen ambiance of the woods. After a while he began to not notice the nature around him: but it was hard to block it all out when the long, thick branches of the malady-brown trees reached out and ripped at your clothes as you walked by. Kainai gagged on the decaying air that provided the perfect abode for those who worshipped the darkness rather than the light. His teeth chattered as he stared down the spiders that clutched their snare-strings. Their webs shimmered like meshed steel dipped in silver. Their eyes were a-flame with hunger, they were hoping to dine on bloated bodies and slurp on hot blood. The trees with sprawling limbs guarded the darkness, blotting out any sunlight. Their bark was mottled and splotched, as if bubbled soup had been frozen in time on its surface. Clumpy combs of wet moss dangled from their rotten boughs. A pungent tang oozed from every sentient being in the forest. The Kanapi forest was truly a place to make your veins freeze over: metaphorically and literally. Kainai trembled, a stinging chill lingering all over his body as he roamed. His breath formed a cloud of smoke. If extremely low temperatures weren't enough, a piercing wind chill stripped away an additional 20 degrees. Kainai could feel his tears start to freeze on his skin. His frozen hands quivered as the temperature continued to drop. The boy's legs became heavier as he trudged on the dark path and he began to feel disoriented and drowsy. His lasting sanity let him know what he was dealing with: Hypothermia.   
After a while, Kainai began to feel feverish: like he was almost sweating. He could feel the beads of sweat forming on his head when he walked. He tore off his shirt and used it to wipe the sweat off his sticky forehead. What Kainai thought was the weather warming up was actually a step closer to death. Often, experiencing a "heatwave" is the last stage of hypothermia before death. A person's body will go into shock, causing their minds to think they are hot when they are just dying from the frigid temperature. Little did Kainai know that his final minutes were ticking by unknowingly, right before his eyes. Time passed, each minute slowing the boy down until he could barely walk. His legs were numb, feeling like jelly. Kainai wobbled, knocking his skinny knees together until he collapsed onto the forest floor. He let out an almost silent whimper, before losing all feeling in his limbs. His head fell to the side, eyes rolling back into his head so far he could see the stars. As he took his last breath, his hands relaxed, falling onto the dirt. Soon enough, his body was nothing but dull skin and bones. 

Or so we believe. 

"Kainai! Kainai can you hear me? Oh please wake up," the girl said, shaking Kainai's unmoving body on the ground. She placed her hands on his chest, feeling his faint but present heartbeat thumping in his ribcage.   
"C'mon Kainai, wake up," she repeated. The girl forced his mouth open and placed her lips on his, blowing all the air she could into his body. She arose, waiting a few seconds before Kainai's eyes fluttered open. He gasped, sitting upright at the speed of light.   
"Woah there take it easy," the girl warned, "you were dead a second ago." She laughed. Kainai breathed deep breaths, slowly regaining his consciousness.   
"Yeah, I was freezing to death.. starving too. I'm looking for this girl, her name's Nita," said the boy.  
"Nita? Hmm.. then I think you've found the one you've been looking for."   
Kainai turned around, looking at the girl.   
"...N-Nita..? Is it really you? Please don't tell me I'm hallucinating now," exclaimed the boy. He leaped into her arms, holding her in a tight embrace.   
"I was so worried I was never going to find you," he whispered. "I wouldn't know how to live with myself if I had come out here and never found you." A tear ran down Kainai's cheek.   
"I thought nobody was going to come look for me. Ever since the second I walked into this forest, I already knew I was dead. These voices just kept drawing me deeper and deeper into the forest. For a while I thought I was walking in circles. Everything has been a nightmare: but now I have you," said Nita. The two friends sat up, Kainai still holding onto Nita's shoulders.   
"Now that I've found you, we need to get out of here. We follow that path," Kainai pointed at the dark path leading out of the clearing, "and we get out of the forest, understand me?"   
"I understand," sighed Nita. "But you need to rest- I don't think anything worse can happen. Kainai chuckled, resting his head on the dirt.   
"I guess I am a little tired," he yawned.   
"I would think so: and starving, quite obviously. Just around the corner are some huckleberries, the juiciest I've ever had. I'll go get some for us, then when I come back you'll be well-rested. Deal?" she exclaimed.   
"Sounds perfect," whispered Kainai. He yawned and curled into a ball, watching Nita skip through the grass and around the corner, out of Kainai's view.   
\--------  
Kainai lurched awake at the sound of a blood-curdling scream echoing through the clearing. He sprang up, sprinting towards the bushes that Nita disappeared behind.   
"Nita is everything all right?" he questioned. "Nita?"  
The boy looked up and down for the girl in distress. He found a pile of huckleberries on the ground.   
"No no no no," he cried, "no Nita where are you?" Kainai began to tremble. His quivering hands dropped the berries and turned around, only to be face to face with the most terrifying beast Kainai has ever seen: the Napi. Napi bellowed a guttural roar, saliva and blood dribbling from the bear's ginormous fangs, inches away from Kainai's face. The Napi stood on its hin legs, towering over the boy. It's paws bigger than dinner plates, each one carrying claws longer than Kainai's head. The beast's fur was ebony black, thick, and coated with blood. The Napi's head held a misaligned jaw, paired with red, glowing eyes that held a history of war. 

Kainai was paralyzed with terror. His mouth sealed shut and throat dry as a desert. His hands quivered behind his back as he stood beneath the enormous bear.   
"Psst," Kainai heard a voice say, "Over here." Kainai whipped his head behind him to see Nita hiding behind a big tree next to a huckleberry bush. Kainai slowly walked backward towards Nita, careful not to catch the bears attention. He sunk behind the tree trunk, safe from the bears sight. The boy sighed a breath of relief and looked at Nita. They both swallowed in fear.   
The children heard the sound of heavy footsteps echoing towards them, each thud smacking the ground and shaking the forest. Nita squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath, pursing her pale lips. Kainai's eyes widened, looking behind Nita's head at the beast's red beating eyes face to face with Kainai.   
"Nita," Kainai whispered, "don't open your eyes." The boy's breath hitched. Suddenly the Napi let out an ear-splitting roar.   
"RUN NITA RUN," shouted Kainai. He grabbed Nita's hand and the two sprinted through the trees in the clearing in an attempt to escape. Their legs carried them as fast as they could go, weaving between trees and jumping over logs. The beast was not far behind: it's four legs bounding across the forest floor. The two ran out into the clearing, gaining distance from the bear.   
"Ah-ha," Nita heaved with joy, "We're losing him!" Nita looked back, seeing the bear slowly getting smaller and smaller. Abruptly she felt her foot catch behind a log, causing her to lose her balance and trip.   
"NO," she screamed. She tried to pull her foot out but it was caught under the log. Tears pooled in her eyes spilling down her cheeks. She knew there was nope hope for her now. The beast was quickly approaching the two, running with its mouth agape, exposing its monstrous teeth. 

Kainai walked around Nita, slowly approaching the Napi.   
"Kainai no!" Nita cried, "what are you doing?!" But it was too late. No words could stop Kainai now. The wind howled and blew through Kainai's jet black hair, brushing against his dirty, blood-stained face. His eyes were full of hate, so much disgust, sadness, and suffering: but underneath it all was determination. His worn body drifted across the meadow, approaching the beast. He was ready to fight the Napi, to give it every last piece of him he had left. He wasn't ready to give up yet.

Standing face to face with the bear, he screamed, feeling as tall as the beast before him.   
"Come on!" he shouted, "Show me what you got! You don't scare me." Kainai faced the bear. The Napi bellowed into the sky, falling onto its legs. Its paw swiped at the boy, clawing at his body. Kainai screamed as the bears claws hung him feet above the ground. His feet dangled, feeling weightless.   
"Let me go you monster!" he roared. The bear threw Kainai's body across the meadow. Kainai landed hard on his side, his head dizzy and his vision faint: but not faint enough to watch the Napi slowly approach the screaming girl.  
"Get away from me," she yelled. She kicked and screamed, helplessly fighting back against the powerful beast.   
"No," Kainai muttered. He sat there helplessly watching and the Napi swung its claws across her body, slashing at her beautiful, olive skin. His eyes filled with tears of dread as he watched her body sink on the ground, scarlet red blood flowing from her shredded body. Kainai screamed, a sound of a great bird. It reverberated through the mountains, into the valley, shaking the earth. The boy's eyes filled with hatred. He snatched a stick from the ground, pulling himself up. He ran, holding the sharp wood and yelling at the bear. The Napi's eyes focused on the boy, and the two beings ran towards each other at full speed. As Kainai approached the bear, he lifted the stick from the ground, throwing it like a spear at full speed towards the bear's chest. The stick quickly spun in the air, moving towards the heart of the Napi. Soon enough, it passed through the thick ebony fur of the creature, piercing through the thick skin of the bear, and right into the heart. The beast bellowed it's war cry, falling onto the ground in a heap. Its heavy body now a lifeless mound of black fur in the meadow grass. Now, all was silent. Kainai rushed towards Nita. There, she rests still and peaceful. Her beautiful long, silky black hair matted with her crimson blood. Her usual bright enchanting face dull and expressionless. Her plump lips pale and bloody. Her body lay unmoving in the meadow grass. Kainai picked her up and cradled her lifeless body in his lap, hugging her close as he sung,   
"Deep in the meadow,  
Far in the forest,  
A bed in my arms,  
Lay down your head and close your eyes,  
And when they open again you'll be in the sky.  
Now you're safe,  
Now you're warm,  
Now my arms guard you from every harm,  
Here your dreams are sweet,  
And tomorrow brings them true,  
Now in my arms, I hold you." He finishes the song, now barely audible. Everything is still and quiet.   
For a moment, the boy sat there, watching his tears drip onto Nita's face. Kainai leaned forward and placed a delicate kiss against Nita's pale lips. Slowly, as if not to wake her, the boy layed her head back on the ground and tucked her soft hair behind her ear.


	4. Numb in the name of a grave

Kainai's hands were brown and dirty, his stubby fingernails filled with soil from digging. He dug a hole beside the log and carefully placed Nita's frail body in the ground. There she layed peaceful and still. Kainai pulled 2 Beargrass flowers from his back pocket, the two he had found earlier in the meadow. Reaching down into the hole, he carefully unclasped Nita's fingers and set the 2 flowers onto her chest; 1 flower for her, 1 flower for him. He silently observed her body in the ground for a few more seconds then. He pet her still silky hair and cupped her face for the last time before scooping up the mounds of dirt and covering her lifeless body.   
☼☼☼☼  
On the way home, Kainai's mind was numb. He didn't speak, not muttering a vowel under his breath. His lips were clamped shut, like the doorways into his heart, which ached like an open wound. The screams in his head stung like poison, the memories buzzing like a siren.   
His legs carried him home, retracing his wandering footsteps through the meadows, over the hills and creeks. The ravens didn't bother to screech. The spiders weren't very intimidating anymore. Nothing was disturbing anymore, or maybe that was because Kainai just didn't care.   
He hiked up until he reached a clearing, the entrance to the forest. His body was overcome with the unfamiliar sunlight, swallowing his body and heating his face as the rays shimmered off his bloody, dirty skin. Squinting his eyes he saw the silhouettes of people in the distance, waving their hands in the air, signaling at Kainai. Those were his people. He was home.

The boy began to sprint, running as fast as his shaky legs could carry him. The space between the people became smaller as Kainai came closer to the reservation. He ran, bounding in the dirt until he collapsed onto his father, throwing his arms around his neck. He squeezed him as tight as he could, sobbing into the crook of his neck. The people standing gave a moment of silence, having assumed that Nita was gone. Tyee stood holding his trembling son in his arms, caressing his matted hair to calm him. Minutes passed as Kainai's wails slowly turned into whimpers of sadness. It was silent all around, but it felt like so much was being said at that moment.   
➳➳➳➳➳➳➳➳  
"I tried to save her," Kainai said over the chirps of the crickets,   
"I fought back, but I was too late. She was already gone by then." Kainai looked out over the lake in the moonlight, his face expressionless as he spoke. Tyee sighed.  
"You tried, my Kainai. You were a warrior-"   
"I wasn't a warrior, I tried to fight back and I failed. It's my fault she was killed, it's my fault she ran away in the first place! How am I supposed to live with myself knowing that I was the reason she died? How am I supposed the be the leader for our people when they know that I was the reason their Nita was killed!" Kainai spat in anger, looking at his father. He felt like a failure. He felt like a monster. His lip quivered in disgust.   
"I can't be a leader, father. I can't be a part of this tribe," he said softly.   
"Kainai," Tyee warned. He grabbed his son's shoulder forcing Kainai to face him.   
"Everybody in this village knows how much you loved her. How you would risk anything, even if that meant your life, for Nita. Kainai, your friendship wasn't always playing or conversation. It wasn't always togetherness. But it was always there in your heart," he jabbed his finger into Kainai's chest. "When Nita went missing, I saw the glint of determination in your eyes, something only a true leader can possess. You went into the forest, risking your life to save your friend. You are a warrior, my son. And every single one of us is proud to have you as our leader. The world turned it's back on you, but you kept fighting. You kept being the strong son I am proud to have," Tyee continued. "Somewhere, up in the sky, in the flowers in the meadows, in the snow on the mountains, Nita is smiling for you. She knows how much you care. She knows how brave you are, and she has always been there to see it," Tyee says, "now it is time for you to see it." 

Kainai looked up at the stars then, counting all he could see in his head. They each glittered against the black sky, reflecting onto the river: but something caught his eye. They fixed on the universe above, and there was a star, different from the rest. It stood out, glowing brighter than anything he'd ever seen.  
"There she is," Tyee said softly.  
Kainai beamed, looking up at the sky. Then, as if Nita had spoken to him,   
"In your heart,  
I'm always someplace with you."  
The End.


	5. Epilouge: Stars above

Kainai likes to look at his life now in this way: the universe has a certain way of doing things – if something is meant to be, it will be. For as long as he lives, he will keep the memories of her by his side, and that even if he can't see her, he can hear her voice in the wind. Through all of the things Nita has introduced Kainai to, there is one message that springs to his mind whenever he thinks about her: The Sun is just a star, no matter how bright it is, and all stars die. But in the wake of their destruction, comes the dispersal of stardust, and the potential for the creation of something even more beautiful than before. With this in mind, Kainai likes to believe that he and Nita will never truly fade because they were brighter than the sun, and the stardust created by our demise will settle into something marvelous, and so by moving on, but still holding their friendship deep their bones, their bond can never truly die. 

➳

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to translate this story, just message me if you are interested in doing so


End file.
